poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island
Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island is the 31st island on Poptropica. It is themed for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, as shown by Daily Pop sneak peeks. The sneak peeks started around the time Lunar Colony Island was announced, but postponed until after the Island was released. Sneak peeks of colored drawings started showing up again around late August 2012. It was released on November 15th, 2012 for Members, and December 6th for Non-members. It focuses around your adventures with Charlie Bucket, with both of you receiving a Golden Ticket. But when a group of misbehaving kids threaten to destroy Wonka's candy creations, you must venture into a confectionary conundrum that's full of sweet treats and sticky situations! Description From Poptropica Tours From the Trailer figure it out Full Written Walkthrough Like taking candy from a baby! (I you saw the movie or read the book, the charecters are the same, the story is the same, just without you!)Land on the Island and talk to Charlie. He says he wants a Wonka bar but doesn't have any money, then walks away sadly. Follow him, and walk up to his house. Knock on the door, and one of his Grandpas and one of his Grandmas look out the window and think you're the debt collector, so they pretend no one is home. Now go to the telephone booths and click on the one to the far left. You will recieve a Silver Coin. Charlie will come out of the house, disgusted that he has to eat Cabbage Water for dinner. He sadly walks back into town. Go back to Main Street and go inside the Corner Shop. Charlie will be standing there with the storekeeper. He says he would love just one Wonka bar. Give him the Silver Coin and he will buy one. He asks you to open it, and you must open the wrappers. You will see a Golden Ticket, and suddenly, a bunch of Townspeople come in and try to get Charlie to sell them the ticket. You must slam into them over and over again until they are out of the way and Charlie runs out, with the townspeople following him. You then play a minigame where you have to run with Charlie and knock things over to slow down the townspeople. Finally, you lose them. The next day, you walk onto Main Street and discover that the townspeople have found a sixth Ticket. They chase it, but have no luck. Finally, it floats to the left. Now go left and just chase it until it flies up to the large building in the right. Now climb to the top and you will recieve the Golden Ticket. Now go back to the Factory Gates on Main Street, and they will open. Go in, and you will see Charlie, Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, and Augustus Gloop, with their parents and grandparents behind them. Talk to them all, and Willy Wonka will come out and welcome everyone. Then he will take you and the kids in. When you enter, you will see the floor continues until it basically turns into a ramp. Willy tries to explain what to do, but the kids don't listen to him, and run around, until they run into the ramp and fall down the hole. Willy says that you, him, and Charlie need to get going to find the misbehaving children. He asks you to get his cane, and you go to the left and find Willy Wonka's Cane.Well, thats it for the demo.Full demo comes out in December 6th. A Fudge Delight Now that Willy Wonka and Charlie are missing, go down the hole. There will be a meter with the different rooms on it. Click on the Chocolate room, and follow the arrow. There will be more arrows telling you where to go. Finally, you'll reach the chocolate room. Enter, and Augustus will see all the chocolate and will dive in the chocolate river. He will get stuck in a tube and you must save him. Turn the valve, and the pressure of the chocolate in the tube will accumulate, pushing Augustus up farther. He gets stuck again however, so climb up one pipe and then to the next one, and push the valve there. He continues for a short while, but gets stuck again. Go to the left twice, and turn the next one. Augustus will go so far he shoots out of the room. The Oompa Loompas enter and take Augustus' mom to find him, while singing "Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, the great big greedy nincompoop!" Follow them to the Fudge Room. Augustus is stuck in the Fudge tank, and you must turn the valve to shoot him out, landing him on a conveyor belt. Now press all the buttons in order. First you must save him from being crushed. Run across the top of the conveyor belt to the big peanut sign, where there will be a button on the platform. Press the button and it will stop the crusher. DO NOT press it too early though otherwise it will go back on and Augustus will be crushed. Next run down and there will be a red fire button which you should not touch. If you keep going there will be a blue fire button, which you should press. Keep running and you will pass the burning blue fire. Jump onto the platform after it and press the button. Then the flames will get shorter. Next run down and you will see a very big fire pit. Press the 1st orange button so that the first flame is short. Then run to the next button. When Augustus makes his way to the second flame, push the button so that flame will go up. When he gets to the 3rd one press the button again after you press it quickly run to the last button. Press it according to where he is. After you do he will fall out. His mom takes him away, the Oompa Loompa's following close behind. Wonka on TV! Take the mirrors to the Television room, and you'll see Willy! He uses Television to transport one bar to another room! Unfortunately, Mike wants to try to be transported. He disappears! Now run to the TV. Fix the antenna so you can see Mike clearly. To do this try moving them both to the left. MIke will start to appear when you move the first one. The backround will go unfuzzy when you get the second one in place. One of the Oompa Loompa's takes him away. His mom runs off to find him. Now run into the Bubblegum room, and you'll see Mike shrunken down on a strange machine. Use it to strech him to normal size. Now go to the Hallway. Chewing Violet out Use the meter to go into the Inventing Room, and you'll see a giant Bubble Gum Machine. It creates what looks like the best gumball ever. Sure enough, Willy says it is! Violet grabs it, and stuffs it right in her mouth. It tastes like... tomato soup? Next roast turkey, and now, blueberrypie! But she savors her gum too long, because she swells up and turns into a blueberry! Violet turns VIOLET! She falls to the floor and can't get up, so the Oompa Loompas have to roll her out of the room, with her Dad following. You must follow them to the Juicing Room. Inside, Violet is stored with a bunch of other fruits, ready to be processed. She is released into a conveyor belt and she's about to face a bunch of machines. Connect the buttons on the menu so that they correspond to the pictures. The only machine that touches Violet is the one that squeezes her back to shape. The Oompa Loompa's carry her out, her dad to follow. What a nut! Use the meter (arrow with the rooms) to get to the Nut Room, and when you enter, Willy will tell you that the squirrels are trained to get the nuts out of walnut shells. Now go grab the Walnut (that is loccated on the rack with the squirrels when you walk by Veruca and will automatically get it). Veruca wants one of the squirrels, but her dad doesn't want to get her one of Willy's squirrels and says don't be silly, but that don't stop Veruca from trying to get one! She goes and jumps onto the conveyor belt, but the squirrels knock her out! Then they push her to the sensor, which recognizes her as a "Bad Nut", so they push her into a chute. Now the squirrels knock Veruca's dad out, and push HIM into the chute!You probaly know he would be a Bad Nut because he IS! The squirrels come after you, so you just throw yourself in there, you think you're the same like them a bad nut but you are a good nut and you throw yourself down the chute. Now the trash conveyor belt is pushing Veruca, Veruca's dad, and more importantly, YOU, into a burning furnace! Go up and grab the Whipped Cream. Now pull the chain that's on the top level by the whipped cream and the old desposed gum lump will come out. Push it into the fan to stop it, and pull the chain to let another one out. Push it into the little tunnel and pull the lever. Now go down and get the Fizzy Lifting Drink. Now push the trash can into the nearest little tunnel, and pull the lever. A squirrel will start powering a machine. Now put the Walnut '''down and the squirrel will eat it, stopping the machine because nothing was running the whhel. The Oompa Loompas take Veruca and her dad out. Now take a sip of the '''Fizzy Lifting Drink and it will float you through the Exit tube that's located by the gum lump and whipped cream bottle. Charlie locks up Now return to the Chocolate room, and Willy says he has a surprise for you and Charlie, who's in the room with you and Willy-One of you will be given the keys to the factory! But in the middle of Willy's sentence, the ground breaks under Charlie, and he floats off down the river. You have two choices: Take the keys to the factory and let Charlie plummet down the Chocolate Falls to his doom, or save him from this situation. Now think about it: You're a hero (and a good nut) and you're not selfish. If you are, and say you want the keys, you will be chased into the salt mines. You will have to redo the part where Charlie breaks of in the middle of Wonka's sentence. Wast of time! So go save Charlie! Now chase him down and jump on things that can hold you up and use your Whipped Cream to shoot it and have it stick to surfaces, so you can jump on it. Finally, you reach the Falls. Charlie is very close to falling, so jump on the tree that's knocked down and reach out Willy Wonka's Cane. Charlie will grab it just before he falls. Willy declares that you chose the right path, and gives Charlie the keys. He rewards you with a lifetime supply of chocolate, and an open invitation to the factory. He also gives you... The Island Medallion! Congragulations! BONUS QUEST: Rescue the Recipes (Members only) Little did you know that three of Wonka’s enemies were busy stealing Wonka’s prized secret recipes while you were rescuing the golden ticket winners. Wonka asks you to get them back. Click on the glass elevator to start the bonus quest game. bonus The object of this game is to use the exhaust from the glass elevator to knock the three biplanes out of the sky. It takes three direct hits to take down a plane. The trick is that you need to refuel your sparkly exhaust. Oh and you only have 40 seconds to knock down each plane. It’s not too hard , but the trick is to stay on the tails of the planes. Don’t go looking for sparkle fuel, it will eat up too much time. Follow the planes as closely as possible, veering off to grab sparkle fuel that’s close. When the plane turns around, hit the space bar to shoot in front of them and drop the exhaust. Knock all three out of the sky and you win! Items *Silver Coin *Golden Ticket *Willy Wonka's Cane *Walnut *Whipped Cream *Fizzy Lifting Drink On The Map On the Poptropica Map, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island is curently located: To the right of: 'None Below: Skullduggery Island '''To the left of: 'Super Villain Island, Wimpy Boardwalk Island, and Twisted Thicket Island '''Above: None Videos Fan-Art Everyone can add their Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki username, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. All artwork follows under the Creative Commons lisence. We suggest you read or look over it before uploading your fan-art. willy wonka.jpg|Cutestar901: Willy Wonka CATCF Poptropica.JPG|Leo309764: My work! It took me 42 minutes to complete it! Dealing with a pest.png|coolcheetah53:Dealing with a pest Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Hard